A Demons Heart and an Angelic Voice
by fadedmemorieskmr
Summary: InuYasha is the leader of a gang and Kagome is the new grl in town with a voice of an angel that can kick butt?IK MS On hold cuz of my physics grade which needs to come up to a b instead of c
1. Chapter 1 REDONE

I don't own Inuyasha and co. (tears)  
  
Chapter 1 

Gunshots could be heard for a two-mile radius. Families huddled in their house waiting for the fighting to be over so the could get back to their lives, but they didn't no when that would be since this happens a lot. Two of the strongest and deadliest gangs were fighting it all out in the streets of New York City. People suspected they were fighting over territory, but they didn't know the real reason why. When two gangs start fighting everyone stays out of it (even the police) especially with these two groups.

**The Battle Field**

A young man around the age of 18 knelt down behind a car avoiding the bullets that came flying at him. His black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and his violet eyes locked onto his leader. 'Man,' he thought 'what has he gotten us into this time. Hasn't this brother rivalry thing gone on long enough?'

"Miroku, watch out their a couple of them coming straight for you!" yelled a young woman with long raven hair pulled up into a High pony and brown eyes staring straight at them enemy behind him.

Miroku turned around and saw that he had about four of them closing in on him. He was about to cock his gun when he saw a flash of silver, black, and red. Miroku blinked and saw an anger hanyou standing before him.

"Miroku how many times do I have to tell you watch your back," the man said.

"Yes, Inuyasha" Miroku said and then the half dog-demon half human man took off to rejoin the battle.

After a very bloody battle the other gang retreated and Inuyasha's gang called for some cars to come and get the injured. When they got there he Miroku and the girl took of towards their headquarters.

The streets where covered in blood and bodies. The rain started to come down as hard as it could. It was as if the sky was crying. Crying for all the dead. Crying for all the victims' families. For all the sorrow that swept through the people who still had emotions, yet refusing to let them fall. But most of all crying for the event of what was to come.

Kagome Higurashi waved goodbye to her mom, jii-chan, and little brother, Sota, and started to walk to school. Kagome had long raven hair, sapphire eyes and an aquatic ivory complexion. Kagome and her family had just moved to New York City because of her mum had gotten promoted to a higher paying job in the U.S., so she really didn't know much about the city, but she was eager to learn. That's Kagome for you, always willing to learn something new but will kick your ass if you try and tell her she's wrong. But back to the story. Before she moved to New York City she had lived in Tokyo, Japan at a shrine.

Kagome arrived at school with a little time to spear. The bell rang just as soon as she reached the principle's office. The principle looked at her and handed her a new schedule, then took her to her first class since she was new and it was the middle of the semester. When they got to the class the principle introduced her.

"Everyone I would like you to meet um..."

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome helped out because apparently the principle had forgotten even though she had just met the person not 10 minutes ago.

"Yes, that's right well I hope they don't scare you off like they did the other new students," the principle whispered the last part to her then walked out and Kagome went and found an empty desk near a girl with long dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes with a toasted beige complexion.

**Change POV**

Miroku sat in the back of the class with the girl from the battle right next to him staring off into space. That's when a girl with raven hair down to her waist baggy pants and a black tank top with the word "Rock Royalty" came into the room with the principle. She had the most unusual eyes for a human he had ever seen, save for his eyes and someone else's that he dare not mention. When she had walked in her eyes was a unique shade of sapphire, but as she looked around a crystal blue started to bleed into her eyes, swirling with the sapphire. Besides her eye and none slutty appearance was the fact that she looked awfully familiar.

"Hey Sango look a new girl." Miroku whispered to Sango. She looked up from her book and looked at the girl at the front of the classroom but said nothing.

"Everyone," the principle started to say. "I would like you to meet umm..."

"Kagome Higurashi," the girl finished.

"Yes, well that's right" the principle said aloud then whispered something to her. When the principle left the girl named Kagome went and took the only available seat, which was next to Sango.

"Kagome would you like to say something about yourself" the teacher asked

"No"

The teacher just started at her for a second and the started the lesson.

"Hi my name is Sango" Sango said pointing to herself, "and this is Miroku." Pointing to him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she smiled warmly at him then looked back at Sango "hey, do you know where I might find the art room?"

"Yea that's where were going next you can just follow us." Sango said politely.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"You three in the back be quiet," came the teachers voice from the front.

"Yes ma'am."

**After Class**

"So what do you think of this Kagome girl, Sango," Miroku whispered as they were getting their stuff gathered up.

"I think Inuyasha would like her," Sango whispered back. "I mean take a really good look at her and tell me who she reminds you of."

"Right now I think we should be going," he said looking at his watch.

"You're right. Kagome, you coming."

"Yeah," she said snapping out of her distant gaze at the sound of Sango's voice and followed Sango and Miroku to the art room.

**At the Art Room**

"As some of you may already know we have a new student," the teacher announced pointing towards Kagome. "Okay now I would like all of you to take out a piece of drawing paper and draw something you see. I don't want it to be right in front of you I just want you to draw something you see with our mind only."

Kagome took out some drawing paper and then stared off into space for a while. Kagome's eyes no longer held the sapphire and crystal blue swirl, but instead the started to turn to a very bright emerald, but then quickly faded back to the sapphire as she looked down and started to draw. While she was drawing the teacher came over to look at her work. Her eyes grew enormously wide as she motioned for her class to come take a look at their new students drawing.

Sango and Miroku went over and checked out Kagome's drawing. Their eyes were enormous to. In the picture a girl was on the floor. Her long black hair was covering most of her face, but you could see her hollow emerald green eyes. She had a pocketknife in right hand with blood dripping down it. On her opposite arm, right at her wrist going vertically, there was a deep gash along her suicide map with her blood gushing out. (A/N a suicide map is her blood veins where u can c em most) sounding the girl there were three mirrors. In the right mirror there was a man roughly around his late twenties early thirties and a 2 little girls, they couldn't have been any older then five. They looked almost identical. There only difference was the color of their eyes. One had dark brown eyes, almost to the point where they were black, they were so cold even for a five- year-old, and the other had bright blue gray eyes, they were full of wonder, happiness, and curiosity. There were in a field full of all types of flowers and around them there was this mystical forest. In the middle mirror there was what looked like two middle school girls. One of them was in her school uniform. (A/N think of what Kagome wears in the anime) her long raven hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with her strait bangs framing her face. Her cold brown eyes shining with disgust at the one next to her. The other was wearing a worded pleated red plaid skirt, a Emily shirt, combat boots with fish net leg thingies that had a red seem going up the back. This girl also had long raven hair but instead off pulling it back her hair was left down, with her wavy bangs covering up most of her face to were the only thing you could see clearly were her bright sapphire eyes with her dark eye shadow on her eye lid. In the left mirror there was a single girl. She was out in the streets of the city. Her baggy pants and fit happy bunny t-shirt were torn her face was all dirty her elegant raven hair was in knots and tangles with a few twigs and leaves in it. Her eyes were a very bright emerald with forest green specks in them. There were tears stains down the sides of her checks and tears resting at her eyes just waiting to fall. She had no shoes one and her left arm was dripping with her crimson blood. On the ground next to her was a pocketknife with blood just sitting there waiting to be cleaned. And around her there seemed to be this white aura.

When Kagome finally finished, she noticed she had crowd around her. The teacher stared at her as if she was a miracle child or something. Kagome was slightly taken aback by that.

"Damn, Kagome where'd you learn to draw like that?" Miroku blurted out and everyone nodded furiously.

"I...um ... I'm not sure. I just look off somewhere then I start to draw." Kagome answered. "Why is it bad?"

"Fuck no,"

"Kagome you have real talent in drawing," Sango said steel amazed by the picture.

"You really think so,"

"Yes, I do,"

"Thanks,"

The bell rang and the class gathered their stuff still in aw about Kagome's drawing. What they didn't know was that there was more to come.

**The choir room**

"Class, as you all know we have a new student and as a new student she has to perform a song for us," the choir teacher announced.

No one could see who was behind the piano, but all of a sudden it started to play and then someone started to sing.

I'm so of being tired of here 

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have_

_All of me_

As the girl was singing everything seemed to stop working. Her voice could be heard throughout the whole school. Sango looked up from the math she was doing to try and figure out where the voice was coming from as a calming sensation came over her.

Miroku stared down at the piano from where he sat in his chair in the choir room. The girl stood up and went to take her seat took her seat. To Miroku's amazement it was Kagome who stood up.

When Kagome sat down Miroku stood up and started applauding her. Everyone quickly followed his suit. At this Kagome blushed a deep crimson.

When everything quieted down Miroku walked over to Kagome and said "Man you really sing good. Like an angel."

"You really think so," She said turning a deeper red, if it was even possible.

"Yea, what else can you do, I mean you can draw and sing?"

"Nothing else." She said averting her eyes.

"Yea right," Miroku said suspiciously.

_**Last period of the day (P.E.)**_

Kagome's day had gone pretty smoothly. She had either Sango or Miroku in all of her classes. Everywhere people where talking about her singing they even knew she was the one who was singing. She felt kinda embarrassed that the whole school could hear her sing though it has happened before. Just then the teacher walked in the gym.

"Okay, Higurashi, lets see what you can do." The gym teacher told her. Kagome walked over to her teacher. "Okay give me a high kick."a/n just an FYI their studying Martial Arts)

Kagome look at her teacher for a moment then replied "Um... okay... I'll do my best,"

Miroku and Sango look over at Kagome as she took her stance. In under a second there teacher was one the ground unconscious. Everyone stop what they where doing and went over to her and started questioning her on how she was able to do that because no besides Sango and Miroku have been able to knock the teacher unconscious. The only people not over there questioning Kagome were Miroku and Sango who were talking quietly to each other.

"We've **got** to talk to Inuyasha now," Miroku whispered to Sango. She could only nod as she watch her new friend in shock.

**aksjghfskfdjliwtsjfdhkjwfoiuwrgbskmldfjhgklsauhflwdnjfklasw**

Me: okay I'm guessing by now you think I've droped of the face of the planet well as you can c I haven't I've just had MAJOR writers block and I think I've figured out why. It turns out that my writing style seemed to have changed to were I can't think of nething if it was written b4 it change so no I'm redoing ALL the chappies to this story cuz not only will it help with me comeing up with the next cahppie but I also feel like that they way it was REALLY REALLY sux and I can do better then that so yeh

_**ATTENRION: MY PEN NAME WILL SOON BE CHANGED TO Faded Memories**_


	2. Chapter 2

BNA : I don't own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Manda: but you wish you did  
  
BNA : so at least I don't fantasize about mhmn mmhnmm  
  
Manda : enough of that okay here's the chappie  
  
BNA: mhmn mmhnnnmn *bites on gag in her mouth while trying to undo the rope around her hands*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning with the sound of her alarm clock.  
  
"Time to get up already," she mumbled as she got out of bed. She went over to her closet and pulled out some shorts that went past her knees with a bunch of chains on it and a baggy Good Charlotte shirt. Today she decided to ware some accessories. She pulled out to back fingerless gloves and her skull necklace that she got from her friend where she use to live. She took her clothes to the bathroom set them on the sink and got into the shower. After about 30 minutes she came out, dried off, and got dressed. She really didn't want to blow dry hair her so she just pulled it back into a ponytail. She went back to her room to put her sk8ter shoes on, grab her sk8tebroad, and go down to breakfast.  
  
" Mornin' Mom," Kagome said as she grabbed some toast from the table. " Bye Mom."  
  
"Kagome, dear, aren't you going to eat more then toast?" said Mrs. Higurashi as Kagome reached the door.  
  
" No mom I'm boarding to school so I don't have much time bye."  
  
" Okay bye honey."  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag then left on her board.  
  
**** School Parking Lot****  
  
Everyone watch in aw as the sk8teboarder started to do jumps and tricks in the middle of the parking lot. It look as if she hadn't even noticed the crowed around her while she was doing her tricks at least not until she heard her name.  
  
"Kagome." someone yelled from in the crowed. She recognized the voice and landed swiftly on her board on the ground. She kick her board up and looked around as everyone burst into applause. Kagome blushed a little as she looked around for Sango, who had called her name. Then, she spotted her.  
  
"Hey, Sango," Kagome yelled waving. She started to walk over to her and Miroku when someone stepped in her way.  
  
" Hello beautiful my I have the pleasure of having your name?" the stranger said. He was tall and had his long black hair pulled into a high pony and a .TAIL.  
  
"Ano.," said Kagome.  
  
" How 'bout I give you my name first? My name is Kouga." He said.  
  
" Kouga uh, my name is Kagome," she replied with a little bit of a confused face. Kouga had gotten sparkles around his eyes.  
  
" What a beautiful name for a beautiful face." He said to what look like himself.  
  
" Okay whatever I got to go see ya." Kagome started to walk away when Kouga grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Let go of me," she demanded. At this point Sango and Miroku decided to make their way over and when they got back to the club to tell their boss about Kouga.  
  
" Not until you agree to be mine." Kagome was getting very aggravated with his arrogance. A second later Kouga was on the ground with her knee in his back. Kouga still had his hand on her wrist.  
  
" I said to let me go. Now better heed my advice when I say something like that or you might get hurt." Kouga let go of her wrist and she got up. Kagome turned around to see a very shock Sango and Miroku.  
  
" What's the strange faces for guys?" Kagome said looking from one to the other and back again.  
  
" Kagome.," Miroku started.  
  
" You just took down a full blooded demon in a matter of a second." Sango finished.  
  
" Well that explains the tail," Kagome thought aloud.  
  
" Hey, Kags will you excuse us for a moment," Sango said as she pulled Miroku to where they where just out of Kagome's earshot.  
  
" Miroku." Sango started but he cut her off.  
  
" I know Sango but remember what Inu-Yasha said," Miroku said. How could Sango not remember last night.  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
" Inu-Yasha I really think you should meet this girl, I mean she dropped kick the P.E. teacher in less then second and he was still unconscious when we left the school." Miroku said as he looked over at Sango for help. Miroku was stuck to convince his boss to give Kagome an 'interview' after drawing straws with Sangou and what do ya know he got the short straw like always.  
  
" I don't care what you fucking think, she's not going to get in this gang by just knocking out a wimpy ningen," Inu-Yasha shouted. Miroku decided to let it drop. He knew Inu-Yasha was starting to get mad because he was speaking Japanese. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and a couple of others move to New York after Inu-Yasha had just started the gang.  
  
Miroku took one last glance a Sango as if pleading to be able to go before the hanyou got any angrier. She nodded and they left.  
  
****flash forward****  
  
" Of course I remember but we have to talk to him she's really good and Kami knows we need really good people and you better not think otherwise." Miroku nodded in his agreement.  
  
" But your calling him." Miroku said with a little bit of confidence. Normally Sango could get him to do anything even if he didn't want to do it, but today was different.  
  
" Fine," Sango said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number.  
  
**** Kagome's POV****  
  
'I wander what there doing,' Kagome thought as she saw her two friends walk away. 'they seem to be talking about something serious but I wished they'd hurry up the bell is about to ring.'  
  
Kagome looked on for a little while longer then Sango took out her cell phone and started talking intently into it. 'I wonder who she is calling.'  
  
**** Back to Sango and Miroku****  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
" What do you want, Sango?" said an angry voice from over the phone.  
  
" Inu-Yasha, do you remember that girl Miroku." Sango started but was cut off by Inu-Yasha cut her off.  
  
" I already told ya'll she's not going to be a part of this gang," he said starting to get angry.  
  
" I know that but she just knocked Kouga ." Sango was once again cut off.  
  
" What about Kouga? Was he trying to force girls to go out with him again?!" Inu-Yasha doesn't remember how many times he kicked Kouga's ass but him trying to force women to go out with him was one of the major reasons he did it.  
  
" As a matter of fact yes but Kagome had him down in less then a second with her knee in his back," Sango said with the hope that he would see Kagome.  
  
" And this Kagome girl she's human right?" Inu-Yasha asked with a hint of interest.  
  
" Yes," Sango said her hope rising ever second, " she is. And as I recall Kouga is a demon and one of your strongest."  
  
" I know that Sango," Inu-Yasha said getting a bit irritated. " fine I'll see her but she better be as good as you say she is." Inu-Yasha added with a warning tone.  
  
" She will be," Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Also this is just a 'interview' so if she doesn't make it or doesn't like what she has to do tough," Inu-Yasha said trying not to let his interest show in the girl that brought down one of his strongest demons on his force, but not seceding.  
  
" Yes, Inu-Yasha" Sangou answered noting the interest. " When do you want to see her?"  
  
" 'Bout two weeks from now," he told her.  
  
" k, catch ya later," Sango and him hung up.  
  
" So what he say?" Miroku said already knowing the answer be cause of the huge grin on Sango's face.  
  
" He said he'd see her about two weeks from now." She said her smile getting bigger if possible. " Now all we got to do is get Kagome to agree to go meet him, I mean she doesn't even know that we're doing this."  
  
" Yes I know what you mean but we got two weeks right?" he asked lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"That's what he said." Sango said suddenly feeling something brush against her bottom. "HENTAI."  
  
Next thing Miroku knew was the back of his eyelids then he went unconscious.  
  
**** With Inu-Yasha****  
  
'There's no way that this Kagome girl is human. No human could knock out a demon in under a second.' Inu-Yasha has been in deep thought ever since he hung up with Sango. 'there's no way this girl could be human but Sango said she was and she came from a long line of demon exterminators.'  
  
Inu-Yasha thought about this for a long time then decided to drop it for now besides he'll be able to see for him self in two weeks. Right?  
  
****Back over to Kagome****  
  
Kagome watch as Sango hung up her cell phone then turned back to Miroku. She said a few more words to him and then.  
  
"HENTAI." Sango bashed Miroku with her fist upside the head. Kagome tried to suppress a laugh as she watch a fuming Sango come back, but failed miserably.  
  
" What did he *gasp* do *gasp * Sango?" Kagome said holding her stomach because it hurt from a the laughing.  
  
" He was being his usual lecherous self!" Sango exclaimed shooting a glare at the now conscious Miroku.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg ggggggggggg  
  
"we better get going be fore the tardy bell rings that." Sango said walking towards the school building.  
  
" I thought that was the tardy bell." Kagome said catching up with Sango.  
  
" No, that was just the five minute warning bell." Sango looked down at her watch and yelled back at Miroku, " Hurry up Miroku we only have 3 more minutes to get to class."  
  
" Take a chill pill I'm going as fast as I can with out getting light headed from my previous bashing," he yelled back at her trying to hurry up.  
  
" Well you better not be late because of you 'member what Inu-Yasha did last time we were late" Sango yelled looking over at a very confused Kagome then added " We'll tell you about him later right now we gotta get to class."  
  
Kagome nodded then picked up her pace.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
BNA: So how'd ya'll like the chappie  
  
Manda: how'd you get untied  
  
BNA: I have my ways  
  
*Manda goes over and checks the ropes and gag BNA had on*  
  
Manda: the ropes are burnt how'd you do that  
  
BNA: I ain't tellin' any way thank you to everyone who reviewed and who corrected my spelling cause as my bio says my spelling sucks  
  
Manda: tell me how you did it  
  
BNA: No  
  
Manda: Yes  
  
BNA: no  
  
Manda: yes  
  
* BNA's brother pops out from nowhere* BNA's bro: this is gonna take a while so see ya 


	3. Chapter 3

BNA: NO  
  
Manda: YES  
  
BNA: yes  
  
Manda: NO... ahh man  
  
BNA ha me don't have to tell you *sticks her tongue out *  
  
Manda: your mean  
  
BNA: *grins widely * hey ya'lls I don't own Inuyasha and I'm kinda tired of spelling it like Inu-Yasha so I'm gonna change the spelling tay. Oh Yeah sorry for not up dating sooner but I decided that I will update whenever I have completed a chapter so yeah okay here's the chappie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had just barely made it to the class room in time for the tardy bell. Their teacher did her normal greeting and then turned around and started to write on the broad. Kagome took this to her advantage and leaned over to ask Sango about this Inuyasha dude.  
  
"Hey Sango can you tall me who that Inuyasha dude is now?" Kagome asked leaning over towards Sango's desk while watching the teacher.  
  
" Kagome I don't think it's a good time to discus that," Sango whispered back not looking up from what she was doing.  
  
" Why not?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
" I'll tell you after school," Sango said finally looking up from her paper, " agreed?"  
  
" but I want to..," Sango shut her off with a dead serious face. " Oh fine agreed." Kagome she back in her chair thinking about who this Inuyasha guy was and what he looked like. ' I bet he is some old guy or something.'  
  
**** in P.E. once again****  
  
" Okay Kagome since you knocked me out last time I think you'd be a good match up with Sango," the teacher said. " Sango! Miroku! Get over here."  
  
Sango and Miroku stop fighting and came over to where Kagome and the teacher were standing.  
  
"Whats up teach?" Miroku asked.  
  
" Yeah what ya want?" Sango agreed.  
  
" Sango," the teacher started, " I want you to work with Kagome now that we got a girl that works at your level."  
  
"Okay," Sango replied.  
  
The teacher turned to Miroku. "Miroku you can work with Kouga because his schedule got changed and he is now in this class," Kouga got up from where he was sitting against the wall. "That okay with you Kouga."  
  
Kouga nodded then turned to Miroku. "Hello there 'Roku."  
  
"Hey Kouga," Miroku said in his usual happy voice although he didn't like Kouga very much.  
  
"Okay you are dismissed to go practice." The teacher walked away to go help out some of the other students.  
  
The boys turned to the girls. "See ya girls." They said and with that they went to go practice.  
  
"Okay lets start," Sango said. Kagome nodded and took her stance. They started out easy going easy on each other then started to get harder. It went on like this for a while or at least until Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
  
"So Sango," she started in between punches, blocks, and dodges. "where am I supposed to meet you to find out about this Inuyasha dude."  
  
'Shit I thought she forgot about that,' Sango thought. 'oh, well I'll have to tell her about him anyways because I have to ask her to come meet him for the interview.' "Meet me and Miroku at your locker and we'll take you to his car and find somewhere to talk about it." Sango said. 'Miroku's gonna kill me.'  
  
"Why do we have to go through all of that? Why can't you just tell me right here?" Kagome asked getting a little annoyed that they wouldn't tell her in till they got out of school.  
  
" I tell you all of that when we talk later," Sango replied. 'Damn, she's persistent.'  
  
Kagome studied Sango a little while longer then finally said, "Fine, but you better tell me everything I want to know." Sango nodded that she understood and then continued to spar with Kagome.  
  
**** With Kouga and Miroku****  
  
"So Miroku," Kouga started while on his and Mirouku's way to find a spot to fight in the gym, " do you think I have a chance with Kagome,"  
  
Miroku looked over at Kouga then busted out laughing.  
  
"What? What is so funny?" at this comment Miroku started to laugh harder if it was even possible. Hi face was a bright red from all the laughing and his sides hurt really bad. "Will you stop laughing and tell me what is do funny?" Kouga demanded as they stopped in the place they were going to spar.  
  
When Miroku finally suppressed his laughing, he spoke, "Dude after what she did to you this morning you still what to go out with her?"  
  
"Hell yeah. She'd be the prefect mate. She's puts up a good fight and is hard to get just the type of girl I want.?" Kouga stated.  
  
"Man, I don't think you stand a chance and besides it looks like she doesn't even like you from what she did this morning and from the look on her face when she saw you in here." Miroku smirked at the look on Kouga's face, but when he spoke it went away.  
  
"I can change that and if I can't then I'll force her to be mine."  
  
"You know if you do that Inuyasha will kick your ass again for what the 10th time this week."  
  
"MIROKU! KOUGA! Stop standing around talking and fight or you both get 0s!" the teacher called from some where on the other side of the gym.  
  
The two looked at each other then took their fighting stance and started to fight.  
  
**** After School with Sango and Miroku****  
  
"what do you mean we you're the one who mention him so you should be the one to explain what's going to happen," Miroku said calmly.  
  
'At least he is not mad at me.' Sango thought then said, "But Miroku I don't know as much about him as you do remember you're the one who introduced us and he wanted to see how I fight so I fought him and punch him in the nose and made him feel dizzy for a second."  
  
"yes Sango I remember."  
  
"And do you remember you're the one who known him longest?" "Yes I do," Miroku stated  
  
"Then If you remember that then why don't you tell her," Sangou said unaware of Miroku's hand going to where its not supposed to be.  
  
"Fine, you win," he announced grabing her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango screamed hitting Miroku over the head and once again knocking him out.  
  
**** At Kagome's Locker ****  
  
Kagome took her backpack out of her locker and shut it only to find Sango smiling at her.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked and at that comment Sango just grinned. "Did he grope you again?"  
  
At this Sango's smile faded a little. "Yeah, but I knocked him out again."  
  
"So where are ya'll taking me to talk?" Kagome asked changing the subject Sango's distress.  
  
Sango instantly light up and said "you'll see," and then made her way to the parking lot with Kagome trailing behind her with her board.  
  
BNA: how'd ya'll like the chapter sorry its shorter then the others but a lot of stuff is going to happen in the nexted chappie co don't worry  
  
Manda: Will you peas tell me?  
  
BNA: NO  
  
Manda: Hey ya'll if you want her to tell us how she got out of the ropes send reply in form of a review  
  
BNA: you can't do that  
  
Manda: just did  
  
BNA: okay then there's a condition  
  
Manda: and what is that  
  
BNA: I have to get at least 8 reviews asking for it or no dice  
  
Manda: okay fine hey peoples please review please please please please  
  
BNA: Whatever  
  
* Manda sticks her tongue out at BNA*  
  
BNA: okay I see ya'll readers in the next moon see ya 


	4. an sorry

Dear readers.  
  
Sorry this is just an authors note but I needed to know where I can find some Japanese names for another story I am writing that won't be posted until it is finished. and don worry I haven't forgotten this story. O and thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story and that if you want to know how I got out of the ropes I need two more reviews. If any of you readers feel free to ask me any questions in form of review or e-mail. You can find my e-mail in my bio thingy. Anyways I hope you like my story so far. I am almost done with chapter 4 so don worry. Anyways I g2g so I'll see you in the next moon.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Black-Nights-Angel 


	5. Chapter 4 is finally up

BNA: hey yalls I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while but that is cause I have been really really busy and my Internet was acting funny and not letting me on and when that was finally done I didn't have the right program on my computer to update so finally I just e-mailed it to myself and then updated on a friends computer and oh yeah no flames please  
  
Manda: well its about time that you've updated  
  
BNA: uh yeah Manda I think your kinda slow  
  
Manda: whatever just tell us how you got out of the ropes all ready I wanna know  
  
BNA: alright, alright hold your wings  
  
Manda: then tell us you've already got over 8 reviews  
  
BNA: Fine I'll tell you right about............... after the chappie I hope yalls like it  
  
Manda: oh that was real mean  
  
BNA: ( I know * grins even bigger if possible*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome step out of Miroku's car and into the dark glad that she called her mom earlier and asked the first question that came to her mind.  
  
"Where are we its beautiful"  
  
Kagome looked around. To her north she could see the city. It was a real sight. Every where she looked over the city she could see the lights of cars, signs, and those big TV type things. When she looked to the south, east, and west she what looked like the forest part of a park. Everything was brightly lit with the different colors of the leaves. She turned around to her friends Sango and Miroku with her sapphire eyes to see them a little bit shocked with realization.  
  
"What are you guys staring at me for?"  
  
**** Sango's and Miroku's POV ****  
  
Sango and Miroku watch Kagome with interest as she checked out her surroundings. Just then something hit Miroku. He looked over to Sango.  
  
"Um Sango, do you remember when you asked me who Kagome looked like?"  
  
Sango looked over at him with a questionable look. Then it disappeared and she nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah well I figured out who she looks like."  
  
"Who?" Sango asked looking over at him with interest in her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo," Miroku said looking over at Kagome. Sango eyes followed his to look at Kagome.  
  
"I think your right Miroku," Sango said with the realization in her eyes.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked back at Sango and Miroku . When she noticed them staring at her she asked, "What are you guys staring at me for?"  
  
"Kagome we just noticed something..," Sango started.  
  
"You look just like some one we know," Miroku finished.  
  
Kagome got that really-I-wonder-who look and then asked, "Who do I look like,"  
  
"This really crazy bitch called Kikyo." Sango answered still looking at Kagome. She saw her stiffen. "What's a matter Kagome?"  
  
"I.. its nothing," Kagome said. 'Its probably not her' she thought.  
  
"Come on Kagome you can tell us," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah Kagome you can tell us."  
  
Kagome looked at her friends and just got this overwhelming feeling that she has known them her entire life, so she decide to tell them. "Its just that.... I have a twin named Kikyo and I have no idea where she is but I heard she came to the states. Anyways she had gone awol from out home about two years ago because our jii-chan decided not to train her how to use her miko powers in battle. He only taught her how to control them. So after that she stole about $3,000 dollars from us and left."  
  
Sango and Miroku stood there leaning against Miroku's car as they listened. When Kagome finished, something hit Sango. She turned to Miroku and said "Didn't we find Kikyo about two years ago with a shit load of money and still looking for a job so we took her to Inuyasha to see what he could do and we figured out that she.."  
  
"Was a miko and she could fight almost as good as you," Miroku finished.  
  
"Ok guys can we stop talking about Kikyo cause I dieing to know why we had to come all the way out here just to talk about this Inuyasha dude."  
  
"Okay, Miroku why don't you tell her?" Sango told Miroku. He nodded then turned to Kagome.  
  
"Okay, the reason we had to come all the way out here to tell you is because Inuyasha is the leader of a gang Sango, Kouga, and myself are in and people aren't supposed to know that we are part of the gang if they ever found out we would get kick out of school so we can't find recruits and arrested,?? Miroku started. Sango looked into Kagome's eyes that were now a glossy blue/gray and once again stiffened body. Sango signaled for Miroku to stop and take a look at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome are you all right," Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head then looked at her friends and said, "Yeah go ahead and continue." She gave them a warm smile.  
  
Miroku looked at her and thought, "It looked as though she was having a vision or a forced memory." He studied her for a second then continued.  
  
**** Kagome's POV and so called vision****  
  
Kagome listened intently to Miroku. That is until he mentioned a gang. That was the whole reason her twin wanted to learn how to use her miko abilities in combat, it was one of the reasons why she moved to New York, and the reason her dad was.... well..... she really didn't want to think about. Then all of a sudden unwanted memories surfaced.  
  
Kagome walked down a dark alley apparently lost. She had decided to take a short cut home through the alley when she took a wrong turn and ended up getting lost. She looked all around her nervously. She could feel that someone was following her. She looked in front of her again right as she ran into a broad chest and was about to scream that is until a hand covered her mouth. She looked up and saw a dude with long black wavy hair and with eyes so dark a brown that they almost looked black. Her eyes widened with shock. She knew who he was.  
  
His name.......  
  
Naraku.  
  
The most infamous gangster in all of Japan. Only one question rang through Kagome's head. What did he want with her?  
  
"well, well, it seems I finally found the Miko angel of light." He stated looking directly in her eyes. Her could see the fear in her now blue/gray eyes. "Do not worry little angel I will not hurt you as long as you do what I say just like your sister is."  
  
All Kagome could do was stare at him in disbelief. 'Angel of light..... Kikyou .... what does he mean?'  
  
He saw the questioning in her eyes. "Your sister ,the angel of the dark, has been working for me for quite some time now, but I am afraid that her power is not strong enough I will give you to days to decide." With that he left her there utterly terrified.  
  
Kagome stayed in a daze until Sango asked her, "Kagome, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of the memories that she never wanted to see and then said, "Yeah go ahead and continue."  
  
Kagome watch as Miroku looked her over for a second then continued.  
  
****Elsewhere****  
  
"Did you find her?" A cold voice asked.  
  
"Yes," another voice answered but this one was more feminine.  
  
"Where is she?" the cold voice demanded.  
  
"They have her," the women said, "and are telling her about who they are right now."  
  
"Good. If she accepts or not she is playing right into my plan." Then suddenly the man started to laugh a very cold and dark demented laugh that has struck horror in many. "The angel of light will be mine just as the angel of darkness is."  
  
****With Sango, Miroku, and Kagome****  
  
"So will you at least go meet him so we don't get are asses beat," Sango pleaded Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends then nodded. "Okay, I'll go but only cause I don't want ya'll to get beat up." Kagome smiled again at her friends happy faces then followed them back into Miroku's car after taking on last look around.  
  
When they arrived at Kagome's house, she waved goodbye to them and went inside. She went into the kitchen, where here mom, was and sat down and the table. Kagome's mom turned around to her daughter and smiled. When she turned around to finish dinner, Kagome's mother spoke.  
  
"How was your day, dear?"  
  
"Fine but I think I am just gonna gonna go to bed cause I am not very hungry right now,"  
  
"Okay dear," her mother said, "I'll make sure to save you some just in case you get hungry tonight ,okay"  
  
"okay mom" Kagome went up to her room and changed into a baggy shirt and some boxers and went to bed.  
  
Later that night Kagome tossed and turn in her sleep as tears came out of her closed sapphire eyes.  
  
**** In Kagome's Dream Flashback Thingy****  
  
Hey dad look at me think back and talk to me did I grow up plan?  
  
Kagome sat in her room sulking about what her dad has just said to her  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing the things I want to do  
  
Kagome's dad came into her room and said, "Kagome I don't want you to be singing and sk8teboarding anymore?"  
  
Kagome turned around from where she was sitting on her bed and faced her dad. "What do you mean you don't want me singing and boarding anymore?" Kagome asked in anger.  
  
"I mean just exactly what I said. I never really like that you did that stuff."  
  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along and now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud  
  
"I want you to focus more on your studies and not on silly little things."  
  
"Dad , why do I have to quit boarding and singing I am making straight A's?"  
  
"Because I said so your grades are starting to fall so I want you on full time study,"  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm all right and you can't change me  
  
"Dad I am not going to quit. Its a part of my life I can't change that neither can you."  
  
"You are going to quit." Kagome's dad went over to where her board lie and picked it up.  
  
Cuz we lost it all and nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
"Dad give me back my board," Kagome said.  
  
"No you won't need it anymore and oh yeah your mom is taking you shopping tomorrow for a new wardrobe and the one you have right now it going to the trash,"  
  
"If I go shopping tomorrow I am going to get more clothes like I already have"  
  
"No your not if you do that your will just be a worthless daughter and no guy would want someone who is worthless."  
  
Kagome was real shook up form what her dad had said.  
  
Now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears that she would not let fall as she watched her dad break the board that she had bought with her own money. She felt as if her heart had just broke as soon as she heard her board snap.  
  
I try not to think about the pain I feel inside did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
Kagome saw her life with her dad flash before her as he threw the now broken board on her bed.  
  
All the days you'd spend with me now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
The tears now started to fall freely from Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Is all you care about is how good I do in school?" Kagome asked while trying to dry her eyes hat were now an emerald green.  
  
Kagome's dad didn't answer.  
  
"You don't care at all about my happiness, do you?"  
  
Once again her dad didn't answer. Kagome didn't need him to answer she saw by the look on his face that he didn't.  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never going to be good enough for you  
  
"Why don't you just go bother Kikyo and leave me alone?"  
  
Kagome turned back around until she heard her dad answer.  
  
"No, you are going to chance and that's that besides I can't bother Kikyo because she is not hear she ran away and stole about 3,000 dollars."  
  
Kagome felt the tears she wiped away starting to come back as she looked at the man who dared called himself her father. She got up out of her bed and walk to the door of her room. She didn't even turn around to face him when she spoke. "Goodbye."  
  
Her voice was drowned out by the thunder so he didn't hear what she had said. Without warning she ran out of her room and her house and down the street toward the main part of the city.  
  
I can't stand another fight and nothings alright. Cuz we lost it all and nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
It started to rain but Kagome just kept running not knowing where her feet would lead her. All the while she had tears coming non-stop out of her eyes.  
  
Now its just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
'Kagome every thing's going to be all right your dad is just probably pissed off right now because of Kikyo' a little voice in Kagome's head said.  
  
Kagome shook her head furiously and said aloud, ?? no every thing's not going to be alright.??  
  
Nothings gonna change the things that you said nothings gonna make this right again  
  
Kagome finally stopped and noticed that she was in an alley. She sat down on the ground and thought about the fight she had just had with her dad.  
  
Please don't turn your back I can't believe its hard just to talk to you but you don't understand.  
  
Kagome's blood ran cold as she heard a voice that she could not forget.  
  
"Well, well, well what is an angel such as yourself doing out her in the middle of the night." Naraku said his voice ice cold and sending shivers up Kagome's spine." and crying might i add. Now why would such a beautiful angel cry."  
  
"It's none of your business," Kagome replied coldly.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Naraku said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Have you thought any more about my offer i made 3 nights ago?"  
  
Cuz we lost it all and nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Kagome looked up at him. The tears that were once in her eyes gone and the emerald color was now a dull emotionless gray. "I'll never join you Naraku." her voice was as cold as his.  
  
Naraku's cold venom laugh sent shivers down her back.  
  
Now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry i can't be perfect  
  
"You will join me," he said venom dripping off his voice. "If you don't you won't live to see another day my little angel."  
  
Kagome got up from where she was sitting and started to walk away from him and out of the alley. That is until she felt him grab her arm.  
  
"Let go of me," She said with the fear rising in her with every moment.  
  
"No," the venom in his voice more evident. "It is time for you to die little angel" at his words Kagome started to struggle.  
  
Cuz we lost it all and nothing last forever I'm sorry i can't be perfect  
  
Kagome froze at the cold feeling of his hands on her neck. "Goodbye little angel."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes waiting for what would happen next. The next thing that happened was so fast that she still didn't no what happened. BANG. Thump.  
  
She opened her eyes when she saw what had fallen.  
  
Her father lie on the ground with blood allover his chest. Kagome noticed that Naraku had let go of her wrist and she made a break for her dad.  
  
She stopped right at her dads side and knelt down next to him. That's when that tears started spilling form her eyes.  
  
"Ka....go....me," her dad said through a strand voice. "I'm sorry should have never tried to change you just remember that I lo....................." Kagome's dad fell limp  
  
Now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
All of what happened next was a blur to Kagome.  
  
**** End of Kagome's dream****  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She had tears in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't go away. These memories. Why are they coming back. She didn't want them to come back. She had kept them inside. Locked away for 2 years. So why are they coming back now. She wanted them to go away and never come back. She didn't even tell the police what happened.  
  
Kagome shook her head to get the up coming thoughts that she didn't want to come and to clear her head. She looked over at her clock. 5:30. She might as well get up if she just went back to sleep she would be woken up in like thirty minutes.  
  
**** At school****  
  
Sango caught sight of Kagome on her board and ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome how's it going?  
  
"Good how bout you?"  
  
"Same," Sango said cheerfully. For some reason her happiness made Kagome forget all about the dream she had had that night. "oh hey i don't think we told you this but the meeting is in about two weeks."  
  
"okay." Right as Kagome said that the bell rang and the two girls went off to first period.  
  
**** Two weeks laterz at Kagome's house****  
  
"Hey Kagome we better leave now cause he doesn't really like it when we are late." Sango said to Kagome, who was putting her hair in a pony.  
  
Kagome turned around to Sango and said "I'm ready,"  
  
"okay lets go," Sango got up form Kagome's bed and walked over to the door.  
  
Kagome followed. They went in the living room and said goodbye to Kagome's mom.  
  
Once they were out the door and at Sango's car Kagome asked, "Hey Sango where are we going anyways?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Kagome pouted with that answer. "What is it with you and the 'you see's?"  
  
"I don't know," Sango said stopping at a stop sign. "I guess i just like to make you wait to see were we are going and to see what we are doing."  
  
"Hey,"  
  
Sango turned to her friend and smiled.  
  
The rest f the drive was ridden in silence. Kagome had once again fallen asleep.  
  
"Kagome wake up," Sango yelled trying to wake up her friend. "We're here"  
  
Kagome woke up with a jolt. "Huh, oh okay?"  
  
"Come on lets go inside."  
  
Kagome got out and immediately checked her surroundings. They were at some building in the city that she didn't recognize. "Where are we anyways?"  
  
"Headquarters. Come on lets go in,"  
  
"Okay." Kagome followed Sango inside the building.  
  
"We are going to his office and from there he is going to have you take a test."  
  
"Man i hate tests," Kagome said. "How did i get into this again?"  
  
Sango looked over at her friend. "Its because you don't want me and Miroku to get punished."  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
Kagome and Sango went up some stairs and came upon a door.  
  
"You ready Kagome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sango nodded and barged right into the room.  
  
( I so wanted to leave it off right here but i thought better of it)  
  
**** In Inuyasha's office****  
  
Inuyasha sat at his desk searching the Internet for something. Miroku sat in a chair in the corner of the office watching the door waiting for the girls.  
  
Suddenly Sango burst through the door with Kagome tailing after her.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his computer. His golden orbs immediately locked with Kagome's sapphire orbs. Only one thought rang through his head. 'Kikyou'  
  
BNA: I hope you guys liked it and i am really sorry i didn't update earlier :(  
  
Manda: and now its the time we've all been waiting for  
  
BNA: and what is that  
  
Manda: you get to tell us how you got out of the ropes  
  
BNA: awwwww do i haveta  
  
Manda: yes  
  
BNA: oh all right * dose something behind her back*  
  
Manda: what are you doing  
  
BNA: this * Shows Manda and the readers a flame in her hands*  
  
Manda: How did you do that you have no sleeves so you couldn't have done it with a lighter  
  
BNA: Manda you forgot one thing i am an angel with powers and my powers happen to be fire :)  
  
Manda: oh yeah well anyways we have to go study for exams now so.......  
  
Both: See you in the next moon 


	6. another An I AM REALLY REALY SORRY

Hey peoples  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I have been busy with the skool musical and uil ( a choir contest) and kepping my grades up which I was failing at least 2 classes and being the stupid idiot/moron I am at times all the ideas I had for the 5th chapter and so on are now somewhere in my mind hidden form me tell like probably 20 years form now and I had forgotten to write them down so if anyone one has any ideas feel free to e- mail me ( Ps I'll make sure to give you lotsa credit for helping me out because I can't tell you how much it would mean to me) at punkd_angel@yahoo.com or you can chat with me on yahoo (punkd_angel) msn (psychopathicfreak_kmr) or scoopie even tho I don't know how to work it yet (punkd_angel) I am mostly on yahoo so anyways I g2g hope to talk to yalls real soon  
  
Cya in the next moon  
  
Black-Nights-Angel 


	7. Chapter 5 YAY ITS UP

Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha sat at his desk searching the Internet for something. Miroku sat in a chair in the corner of the office watching the door waiting for the girls.  
  
Suddenly Sango burst through the door with Kagome tailing after her.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his computer. His golden orbs immediately locked with Kagome's sapphire orbs. Only one thought rang through his head. 'Kikyo'  
  
Kagome's and Sango's POV  
  
Kagome walked into Inuyasha's office after Sango. When she looked around she was really surprised. It had all the latest technology in it.  
  
Sango looked at her friend with amusement for a second then turn to her boss.  
  
Kagome's eyes wondered the room until they focused on 2 golden orbs.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Sango, who in the seven hells is this girl and why dose she look and smell almost exactly like that slut Kikyo?" Inuyasha said trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he looked away from here sapphire eyes.  
  
"Well.... her name is Kagome and she is the one who beat Kouga up awhile back." Sango stated.  
  
"Well you answered the who now answer the why?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I'll answer that," said Miroku seeing Sango's discomfort at talking to her boss because of the mere fact that Kagome looking like Kikyo. "We think that the Kikyo we know is the same Kikyo who is Kagome's twin who also ran away about the same time the Kikyo we know arrived here,"  
  
"Keh whatever, get Kris, Shippo, and Axis up here."  
  
"Yes sir," Miroku said and went to get the people that he was told to.  
  
Kagome let her eyes wonder around the room again. ' I wonder how he got all this stuff...... Wait scratch that thought he probably just stole it or something' her eye's kept wondering around until they landed on Inuyasha himself. Or rather his ears. 'Awwww how cute......... huh what where did that come from'?  
  
'From your more girly side'  
  
'Hey who are you and why are you inside my head!?!?!'  
  
'Can you be any denser? I am you- well at least part of you- and I'm in your head because of that very same reason'  
  
'Then how come I've never heard you before?'  
  
'Because you always ignore me'  
  
'Then how come I'm not ignoring you now'  
  
'Because you let your guard'  
  
'Whatever just go away'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I said so that's why'  
  
'No'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'No'  
  
'YES!!!!!' Kagome waited a while but no answer came 'Man, I really am going insane.'  
  
A few moments later Miroku came back with the people he was told to bring back. One of them was fairly short with long red hair pulled in a high ponytail and shocking green eyes. The one that stood in the middle of them was fairly tall and had short dirty blonde hair, had a lot of pimples and had hazel eyes. The last of the there's height was in between the two and had medium length brown hair with dark brown hair. They were all staring at her warily.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from what he was doing. He got up from his desk and took a blue print out of a cabinet drawer.  
  
Everyone watch as he spread the print on his desk.  
  
"Okay people we are going to inveterate my brother's hide out and get a certain potion from him." Inuyasha said not looking up from the print. He then started pointing at different sections of the print telling them what to do and when to do it.  
  
"Shippo I want you take about five to six men and get into the library. You should remember to get in there right?" when Shippo nodded yes Inuyasha continued. "Be extremely quite one of he's servants are sure to be in there"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha."  
  
"Sango I want you to head around the back of the building and enter through the back. I want you to bring about ten men with you along with Kouga and report to me if he disobeys your orders again."  
  
Sango looked a little upset by the fact Inuyasha thought she needed to bring ten men AND Kouga but an order was an order so she nodded in response.  
  
Once Inuyasha saw her nod, he continued. "Miroku I want you and Axis to enter through the west side of the building with about 20 men. Then Miroku I want you to take 5 of the men and go to through venalation system to get to the electricity panel. You should know how to avoid the cameras stuff till then. "  
  
"Yes sir bout there's one problem"  
  
"And what would that be"  
  
"To big to go through the system. You would need someone who know about electricity and has a petite form like a women" Miroku got a dreamy look on his face as he said the last part so Sango came up and hit him and he fell unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room and at every one. Then his eyes landed on Kagome. "Wench do you know anything about electricity"  
  
"My name is not wench its Kagome Ka-Go-Me. But yes I know fairly a lot about the subject in question."  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want wench"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Ass whole"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"Schweinehund" (dat means "bastard" in German according ta me brother)  
  
After Kagome said that everyone stared at her as if she was from another planet. Kagome blinked and looked around noticing everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Ano... hehe it's German I learned it a couple of years ago."  
  
Sango was first to recover. "Inuyasha why did you want to know if Kagome knew anything about electricity?"  
  
"Well Miroku said he won't fit in the system and so since she knows about electricity she's going to be the one to go through the system."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where were going"  
  
"Miroku will be there to tell you which way to go" Sango reassured her  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now that that's settled Sango I want you to go get her ready"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha" she turned to Kagome "come on Kagome"  
  
"Okay," Kagome followed Sango out the door. They walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs and took the 2nd door to the left.  
  
"Welcome to our weapons and equipment room" Sango said turning around to Kagome.  
  
"Wow it's so big."  
  
"That's what I said when I first saw it" Sango said. "Well let's get you suited up. You'll need some new cloths"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll need something to protect you from bullets but not way you down."  
  
"Oh"  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BNA: YAY MY COMPUTERS WORKING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manda: whoa take and deep breathe and then give me the candy  
  
BNA: NO  
  
Manda: yes  
  
BNA: NO oh hiya peoples hoped ya like my chappie hehe  
  
Manda: sweatdrops major mood swing  
  
BNA: what?  
  
Manda: nothing  
  
BNA: neways hey if ya'll wanna read a really really good beyblade story cheack out my friend White Wolf Demoness's story Island Adventure. Its really funny and really good  
  
Manda: mumbles something about a hyperactive candy aholic authoress  
  
BNA: well d-d-d-d-d-dats all folks and see you in the next moon 


End file.
